politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Knightfall
Fark World Task Force Dark Brotherhood Goon Squad Arrgh Afrika Korps Orange Defense Network The Empire of The Moonlit Sakura |force2 = The Knights Radiant The Commonwealth Guardian Grumpy Old Bastards Tesla Nova Riata Statesmen Silenzio The Dixie Union iSTEM Alliance The Fighting Pacifists |commander1 = Leo the Great Seeker''' Roquentin TheNG George Clooney Matt2004 Partisan Timmy Leopold von Habsburg Dynamic Zygon Ripper James II Prefontaine Betulius Death Raoul Duke Razgriz24 Macky g Brooklyn666 James IV The Royalist Park The Emperor Fezza Fabrezy Zephyr Telly Tymoteusz Richard Payne III Sir Oliver Ayo Creed Mallory Arthur 1 Epimetheus Kosta souparmon Maverick0984 TumultuousPapaya Nintendo Yoda Chezstick Xonera Boyce the Great Bluebear Avien OsRavan Ukunaka The Red Wolf |commander2 = Adrienne Memph synthesis JtTeE Grim Yui Felkey SRD Hubotz Pooball El Commander Boss Baby LordStrum Dark Lum Quichwe10 |strength1 = 3,634,878.42 Score 1687 Nations |strength2 = 1,597,163.23 Score 562 Nations |casualties1 = 465 Billion Dollars |casualties2 = 563 Billion Dollars |notes = Notes: *''Damage totals include units, infrastructure, loot lost and resources used.'' |result = Inquisition/Syndicate Victory '''|partof = Great Wars}} '''Knightfall was a global conflict that broke out on October 19th, 2018 with war declarations by The Inquisition, Acadia, The Syndicate, Rose, House Stark, Church of Spaceology, Church of Atom, Terminus Est, Cobra Kai Dojo and Horsemen against The Knights Radiant, The Commonwealth, Guardian, and Grumpy Old Bastards. The war was the largest ever fought at the time, surpassing the Silent War with 42 belligerent alliances and 2,249 nations involved. The war also dwarfs all other global wars' damage dealt with a combined damage totaling approximately 1 trillion dollars. Lasting 105 days, the war was also the longest war in Orbis history, surpassing Dance Dance Revolution's previous record of 69 days. In turn, however, this war would be surpassed in all of these metrics by Global War 14. Peace was achieved on February 1, 2019 with TKR-sphere surrendering to the SyndIQ coalition. Announcements and Events October 19, 2018: * Terminus Est declares war on Guardian * The Inquisition and Acadia declare war on The Knights Radiant * House Stark declares war on The Commonwealth * Rose declares war on The Commonwealth * Church of Atom declares war on The Knights Radiant * Church of Spaceology declares war on Guardian * Cobra Kai Dojo declares war on The Knights Radiant * Horsemen declares war on The Knights Radiant * The Syndicate declares war on The Commonwealth October 20, 2018: * Vanguard declares neutrality * Seven Kingdoms declares war on Tesla * Empyrea declares war on Tesla * United Hoods declares war on The Dixie Union * The Black Knights attacks Guardian October 21, 2018: * The Federation declares war on The Dixie Union and iSTEM Alliance * Typhon initiates a mass raid on The Dixie Union October 22, 2018: * The Black Knights declare war on Silenzio * GodFury declares war on Nova Riata, The Dixie Union, Statesmen, The Knights Radiant and The Commonwealth * Nova Riata and Statesmen recognize hostilities with Pantheon, Afrika Korps, Sirius, Typhon and GodFury October 25, 2018: * The Black Knights attack Tesla October 28, 2018: * The Federation Withdrawal * A temporary hostile incident between the Black Knights/Camelot and The Syndicate/United Hoods. November 1, 2018: * Empyrea exits the war under white peace November 2, 2018: * Sirius recognizes hostilities with The Commonwealth and The Knights Radiant November 3, 2018: * Partisan of The Syndicate announces the CB for the war November 11, 2018: * The Dixie Union agrees to a peace agreement with United Hoods. United Hoods withdraws from the war thereafter December 1, 2018: * Discussion of peace demands made by IQ/Syndi coalition. December 30, 2018: * Terminus Est declares war on The Fighting Pacifists * Coalition A recognizes hostilities with The Fighting Pacifists * UPN declares war on The Fighting Pacifists January 30, 2019 * The Fighting Pacifists surrenders February 1, 2019 * Coalition B surrenders February 2, 2019 * The glorious adventures of Evil Bo External Links * War Propaganda Thread * A World Police Announcement * War Name Suggestion Thread * War Name Voting Thread * War Name Voting Run Off * War Stats Thread * War Stats by NPO Category:Great Wars Category:The Inquisition Category:Wars involving New Pacific Order